1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wheel driving assembly, and more particularly, to a wheel driving assembly of a moving apparatus wherein the moving apparatus includes an automatically moving apparatus such as a robot cleaner, or other moving apparatus traveling according to external control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving apparatus such as an industrial movable robot or domestic robot cleaner includes a wheel, and a driving motor employed as a power source to transmit rotational force to the wheel. The wheel keeps the moving apparatus running by rotation, and a user controls the moving direction of the apparatus by controlling the wheel's direction of rotation.
It is important to lessen impacts or vibrations exerted on the wheel when the moving apparatus travels over a bumpy area or hits an obstacle such as a doorsill.
International Publication No. WO 02/067744 discloses an autonomous cleaner which includes a wheel arrangement. However, the wheel arrangement has some drawbacks in that a guide shaft is fastened to the body of a robot cleaner, a spring support member is separately disposed on a side of the guide shaft inside the body of the robot cleaner, and the guide shaft is fastened to the spring support member using screws. Therefore, the disclosed autonomous cleaner of WO 02/067744 has a complicated structure and causes inconvenience when assembling the wheel arrangement in the robot cleaner body.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0096253 also discloses a wheel driving apparatus, which has the structure in which a wheel and a gear box rotate around a box support. The disclosed wheel driving apparatus of KR 2004-0096253 has a complicated structure in which a separate guide shaft is required and is connected by a spring, and also requires a wider space for the rotation of the wheel.